Just Like Old Times
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: 5 years later, Van struggles with a suitor for Meryl and missing Hitomi - Caution, adult issues -
1. Part One

Just Like Old Times  
  
Part One  
  
"Meryl! If you are going to be present for the welcoming banquet of Lady Helen, you must be properly attired!" An elderly woman scolded, looking exhausted and exasperated.   
  
Meryl folded her arms and pouted. A pile of shredded material lay at her feet.   
  
Warm morning sunshinepoured in through the large window of a grand room within Fanelia's Palace. It had been five years since the girl from the Mystic Moon had visited. Meryl missed her now and then. But how could you so easily forget someone who saved you entire world and made your only friend and companion so happy?   
  
"Merly! Are you listening to me?!" The old woman barked making Meryl's fur stand on end.   
  
"Oh! I can't see what;s so wrong about what I'm wearing right now!" She yelled back striving to keep her temper in check.   
  
The old woman simply gawked at the blue smock she wore. Meryl grumbled and stormed out of the room, bumping into Van as he passed.   
  
"Oww! Why don't you look where you're..." Meryl cried before looking up from the floor to see with whom she had collided. "Lord Van!" She cried with glee as she wrapped her now more shapely form around his taller and broader frame.   
  
"Meryl, you'd better take more care where you're walking" He laughed as he pryed himself from her iron grip. "Now, what's wrong?"   
  
The young cat woman's smile dropped and she began to sulk "The old bag wants me to wear some frilly circus tent just because Helen of Bancore is coming"   
  
"Well that's not a very nice thing to say" He reminded her gently, ruflling her long peachy hair "And anyway, I think you'd look very elegant in a dress"   
  
Meryl's face lit up. "You really think so Lord Van?" Her tail becoming erect and waving in the air as her eyes twinkled with adoration.   
  
Van nodded softly.   
  
"Then I'll do it!" She announced bounding around him.   
  
"Meryl! you're supposed to be lady!" Van falsely scolded, mimicking the old lady withing earshot.   
  
Then another voice chimed in "And a very lovely lady she is." A small cat man stood further along the corridor. He stood with a rather timid stance. His small dark eyes stared out with a shocking admiration, which would make even Allen Shazar blush.   
  
Meryl edged towards Van, feeling vulnerable at his penetrating stares.   
  
"Oh Meryl, this is my new assistant, Hector"   
  
Meryl nodded politely, as Van seemed to be comfortable and happy in the man's company.   
  
"Now, we've got matters which need attending...try not to harrass the staff too much Meryl" Van teased tussling her hair again.   
  
She watched the two figures leave. She loved Van so. He had always been her other half and her heart had flowed when he and Hitomi had admitted their feelings to one another. Well part of her heart at least. The other part - the part of her that yearned for him to love her in the serious way - had fluttered with despair. But upon watching him mope and look like a tormented soul had made her want him to be happy with Hitomi. The side that had wanted to be with him had withered from all hope and only clung loosely to every hug, lick and smile they shared. At least now, Van was not in mortal danger everyday, nor did he have to worry about anything but the everday comings and goings of Fanelia,   
  
Meryl sat down and began to preen herself when a shrill voice skwawked from the room making her fur stand on end.   
  
  
* * *  
"Look, I don't care what you think, I love Hitomi and I could never marry someone else!" Van pounded his fist on the long ornate wooden table.   
  
"But Lord Van, it's Fanelia's future we're thinking about, when the time comes you'll have to have an heir." An Old Man stuttered gasping to shout.   
  
"When the time comes! That's when I'll think about it, now stop throwing princesses at me! Please!" He said as he sat back in his chair heavily, conceeding to their wishes for the moment. The eventuality scared him.   
  
"Lord Van the matter at hand still remains; will you or will you not dine with Helen of Bancore this evening?!"   
  
Van clasped his hands and leant his elbows on the polished surface of the table, staring at the run of the wooden grain. "Alright, I'll dine with her" He said quietly, doing anything for a bit of piece from their constant hounding.   
  
The council sighed and began to tidy away their papers and documents.   
  
It had been five years since Van had last held Hitomi in his arms. He saw her almost everyday, as he thought about her, but it wasn't enough anymore, he'd seen her mature into a woman in front of him. It killed him that they'd both have to be lonely, even though now they could be married. He needed her there, not just spiritually, but physically. He needed her strength once again. He hoped that she would one day long to come back as much as he longed for her to come to Fanelia. He hoped that she'd want to be his bride and mother of his heirs. The heirs that everyone in Fanelia was so desperate to see.   
  
Van stood up and walked towards the window. The view was amazing; it looked out upon the lively valley which was Fanelia. Milerna had been right, despite her ignorant tongue, Fanelia did look like giant Emerald; green and dazzling in the sun. Van couldn't help but wonder to himself, what the fate of this jewel would be without Hitomi   
  
Just then a small voice interupted his thoughts. "Uh...excuse me your majesty, may I have a word with you?"   
  
Van turned to see Hector lurking in the shadows of the doorway. His slightly haunched figure reminded Van of a burnt out match stick   
  
"Yes of course Hector but not now I have much on my mind" He said turning to resume his brooding.   
  
"Sir I would not ask if it were not of the utmost importance" He pleaded edging further into the room but still keeping to the shadows, his small dark eyes eagerly awaiting.   
  
"Very well then, what is it?" Van huffed trying not to show his impatience.   
  
"It's Lady Meryl Sire..."   
  
"What's wrong? is she hurt?!" The young man leapt from his chair ready to run to her room.   
  
"No sir...It's a personal matter of my own"   
  
"Oh?" The young Prince enquired cautiously sitting back down in his regal, highbacked chair.   
  
"Yes your highness, you see I am not married and Lady Meryl would make a wonderful wife for any man. I wonder if you might give your consent and ask her for me...sir?" He leant forward wringing his hands in a distracting manner.   
  
Van was a little shocked to say the least. Meryl? Get married? He'd never even thought about it. He couldn't imagine Meryl dressing in a white gown with her bouqet. Nor could he imagine the little hunch-backed cat man recieving her at the alter either. But Hector was a good man and would take good care of his dear little Meryl.   
  
After a long pause, Van gave his answer.   
  
"Alright Hector I shall ask her for you"   
  
Hector sighed and laughed a gasping, nervous chuckle as he continued to wring his hands. Smiling and showing his creamy-white teeth, he made his way bowing and muttering thanks to the door.   
  
The young Fanelian prince turned to the window once again. Was he doing the right thing dining with Helen tonight? What if she were stunningly beautiful? What if he felt himself falling for her? He couldn't betray the bond he shared with Hitomi. Was he doing the right thing giving Meryl's hand in marriage to Hector? What if Meryl refused? He couldn't force her.   
  
Van sighed "This is the life of a King", he said quietly to himself.   
  
  
The sun was setting in the west and the moon and it's mystic partner hung high in the sky, keeping their ever silent vigil. A discontented young monarch paced about his quarters. Hector finished arranging his robes.   
  
"Would you please get me a drink Hector?" Van asked through his nervous exterior   
  
"Certainly my lege" Hector dipped his head and exited the room bowing his head as he passed Meryl who was making her way across the room. The young cat-girl gave him a quizzical look, but carried on walking.   
  
"Lord Van, Lord Van! Aren't you excited about the dinner?" She cried regaining herself and bounding up to him.   
  
"No, not really Meryl", he said looking somewhat preoccupied.   
  
She cocked her head to the side and sat down on the floor at his feet. He shifted his gaze down on her and frowned.   
  
"Meryl, you're eighteen, start acting like a lady."   
  
Meryl looked rather annoyed "Why should I bother?"   
  
"Because Meryl!" Van shouted exasperated "You're a member of the royal court, not a tom-boy little kitten anymore!"   
  
She looked at him angrily. "It didn't matter to you until you brought back that skinny little girl from the mystic moon!"   
  
"That's enough Meryl!" Van boomed slamming his fist down upon the table, making her jump. "Start acting your age, you can begin by agreeing to marry Hector !"   
  
Already hurt that he has raised his voice to her, Meryl made an over-exaggerated disgusted face.   
  
"Meryl you really are juvenile! Do you realise how rude you're being?! Hector is more than willing to take you in as his wife and love, protect and provide for you, and all you can do is make a face at it! Well you're still just a kitten then!"   
  
The broken cat-woman stood up, her bottom lip stiffened defensively, but her eyes quivered with tears.   
  
"Alright your MAJESTY! I'll marry Hector and get out from under your feet before I cause any more trouble for you SIR!" And with that she bounded out of the room, straight past her husband to be, who had been eavesdropping just outside the door.   
  
Van slumped into his chair and rubbed his forehead with a gloved-hand. That was all he had needed; Meryl and her childish behaviour.   
  
  



	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
"Your Lordship? Are you ready?" Van's maid whispered as they both peered out through the heavy curtains at the crowd assembled in the banquet hall.   
  
"What?... Oh yes thank you. I'm just...have you seen Meryl anywhere? Is she dressed?"   
  
The young woman bowed her head "No sir and pardon me for saying, but there are more important matters for you to worry about."   
  
She was right. The young Prince sighed. "Okay"   
  
He stepped out, wearing his royal robes and trinkets to a hushed crowd sitting around their long tables. His attention turned to the veiled princess who stood surrounded by officials. Lifting her veil from her face, Van blinked in disbelief but quickly recovered by blushing. She was indeed beautiful, even more so than he'd dreaded. Her auburn hair was thickly braided in two long plaits which brushed her face and sat on her shoulders. Two large emerald green orbs shone out adoringly. Her skin was soft an pale and she was in every dimension, a woman. But seeing those beautiful green eyes, made Van want Hitomi even more and he smiled relieved, knowing that he could enjoy her company. The Fanelian King got down on one knee, the way he'd seen Allen do so many times, and kissed the young woman's hand lightly. She smiled her enchanting smile and curtsied slightly. There was a polite applause before they were led to their seats hand in hand. Van's nervousness had melted away, but as he sat down at the head of the table, he didn't see Meryl anywhere.   
  
Where was she? He couldn't believe she was being so childish about things, she wouldn't even come to dinner. Maybe he had been a little hard on her. He had been nervous at the time and she hadn't really done anything to deserve being shouted at like that. Guilt began to creep up inside Van's heart. He was doing to her what the wise men of Fanelia were doing to him; pressuring into marriage. Meryl was his very best friend, no, closer than that, like a sister to him and suddenly he knew he had wronged her. But if she wasn't here then where was she? He knew he shouldn't have pushed Hector's proposal on her.   
  
Hector? Van's mind raced at great speed. Hector wasn't present either. No he couldn't be with her. Suddenly disturbing images flashed into his mind. He'd seen those looks in Hector's eyes everytime her saw Meryl. The type, observing which, you could tell exactly what the viewer was seeing and what he was thinking. A wild, lustful stare which made Van feel more than a little disgusted. What would or indeed could Hector do to Meryl, it was unthinkable. He had to find them before it was too late. He had a very bad feeling about this.   
  
In a flash he leapt from his chair and was striding at a fast pace, almost running down the banquet hall, his robes whipping out behind him.   
  
"I have to find Meryl!"   
  
  
* * *  
The large courtyard stood dark and ominous in the pale moonlight, it's silence broken only by the quiet weeping of a young female voice.   
  
"That stupid Van...why did he have to be so horrible to me?...I didn't do anything wrong...and now I have to marry Hector...stupid Van"   
  
Meryl wept bitterly as she sat on a door in one of the stables, watching the clouds drift across the moon and it's constant companion "The Earth", making it disappear and reappear like a cheap magician's trick. She didn't hear the soft footsteps making their way across the cobbled courtyard.   
  
She jumped down from the door and onto the soft dirt floor where she kicked the few strands of straw which littered the ground. The horses muttered and neighed to themselves. They didn't hear the lock on the heavy doors creak open.   
  
Turning to lean against a pillar she caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows.   
  
"Who's there?" She called grabbing a pitchfork.   
  
Hector slunk out from the shadows smiling lewdly.   
  
"Oh Hector...I'm sorry I didn't...hear you come in"" Meryl said lowering the large sharp implement.   
  
"It's quite alright, you can't be too careful these, but don't once we are married, you want need to protect yourself from me" He said in a detectably shrewd way.   
  
"Yeah, Hector...well I think we'd better talk about this...you see" Meryl began to walk towards him, but was instantly pinned to the wooden beam.   
  
She opened her mouth to protest but his full body weight pushed her hard against the pillar winding her. Feeling his hands hungrily scramble down her waist and onto her legs, Meryl tried to strike out, but her efforts were in vain. Now matter how hard she scratched and kicked, his male drive was too strong for her. Again she felt herself being rammed against the wall. As he eagerly edged his way further up her figure she desperately pushed him away blindly with her weakening hands. His touch sent rivers of revolt through her system. He began to bite into her neck and shoulders but all that managed to escape from her mouth were whimpers.   
  
Her eyes streaming with tears, Meryl desperately called Van's name. As Hector began to become more forceful in his gropings, suddenly he fell away. It took a few moments for the fact to register with Meryl that someone had hit him. Closing her eyes and sinking down the wall, she was aware of a struggle taking place and shouts being exchanged, but she didn't dare to look.   
  
Suddenly all went quiet and she felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong familiar arms. Burying her head into the figures chest, she smelt it. The smell of the field, it was...   
  
Van picked Meryl up effortlessly. Cursing at himself inwardly, he averted his eyes from her torn dress and gaping wounds. He had seen Hector off, warning that if he ever returned to Fanelia he would never elave alive. This was an empty threat Van persuaded himself through his raging anger.   
  
He felt Meryl grip around his neck and nuzzle into his chest protectively. How could someone do such a thing. How dare someone do such a thing. He felt her suddenly begin to shudder against him as he walked across the courtyard.   
  
Her trembling made his throat knot. His little Meryl had been through soemthing unspeakable and so traumatic that van never wanted to see another male look at her ever again. If this was how disgusted he was, then how must she feel? People like Hector should be shut away.   
  
"But Sire! You gave your permission! You...You said I could have her!"   
  
Hector's weak shrill words sent a chill up his spine. Van had never given Meryl to anyone. She wasn't his or anybody's to do as they pleased. If that was Hector's true intentions, he was glad that something good came of this whole disgutsing attack. At least they had seen his true colours before it was too late. But Van couldn't help but think that none of it wouldn have happened if it hadn't been for him.But Van couldn't help but think that none of it wouldn have happened if it hadn't been for him. Meryl wouldn't be clinging to him for dear life, trembling with shock and disgust if he had been more patient and a better judge of character.   
  
  
* * *  
As Van laid her down on the bed, a host of maids began to fuss over her, tutting and crying out as they did so. "Oh the poor dear!...what a monster...just look what she's been through....my word...saints be praised that Lord Van was there when she needed him...the poor child." Van moved to the corner of the room to contemplate and brood upon his guilt. he knew that from now on, meryl would never be the same as she had been. He thought again about what would happen if it had been Hitomi; he wouldn't have been there to help her. He had barely made it to his precious little friend. Until then, Van didn't didn't realise how much of her he took for granted. he'd complained because she wouldn't "grow up", but that was Meryl as she had always been and always would be. He prayed silently to God that it wouldn't change her.   
  
The women each dipped their heads as they left the room with only Van, Meryl and a small candle. She lay on the bed where he had put her; a long nightgown and bandages replacing her torn tattered blue smock. She stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes puffy and cheeks tear-stained.   
  
Van watched her silently, struggling to find something to say. His heart broke as she shifted, turning her back to him and curled up defensively. His chest tightened as she began to tremble. Thinking it best just to give her time to herself, he decided to go, but as he was opening the door a tiny voice whimpered.   
  
"Lord Van...please don't leave me"   
  
Meryl was sitting up looking at him, scared and her eyes full of tears. Van's throat wouldn't let him swallow back the tears he felt coming quick. Walking slowly across the floor, he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. Meryl simply dipped her head and stared at the folds on the bed cover as the candle light danced over them. There was a reverend silence as though both souls were contemplating the night's events solemnly and with much regret. Finally Meryl's whispered, shaky tones broke the hush.   
  
"Lord Van did you mean what you said?" She asked slowly her voice trembling with uncertainty.   
  
Van shifted. She sat there, a figure of vulnerability, sadness and pity, shivering slightly bathed in soft candlelight.   
  
"Meryl...I'm so sorry...I was preoccupied, maybe if I hadn't been so busy, none of this would have happened" He stared hard at her, but she simply smiled beack weakly at him.  
  
"No Lord Van, you rescued me, if you hadn't had been there, I...I...I don't..." Meryl broke off as tears swelled and rolled down her cheeksagain. She suddenly threw herself into Van's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.   
  
"Oh Lord Van, I was so scared!...I thought he was going to...Oh Van! Please don't leav eme tonight! Please don't leave me alone!" She pleaded burying her head into folds of his robes.   
  
Van's heart pounded sadly but fiercely in his chest and he tightened his arms around her "Oh Meryl...I'm so sorry...to think of what he did to you. If anyone ever hurts you again...I'll....I'll kill them" He said rocking her back and forth in his embrace.   
  
She sniffed her tears back and shuddered in his arms for countless heart beats, as they rocked to and fro, both trying to forget the traumatic experience.   
  
Soon Van gently stopped and looked down to find her sleeping peacefully in his amrs. He laid her down on the bed as softly as he could and lay on his side next to her. he almost felt like they were beside a campfire like the old days. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and knew straight away who it was.   
  
"Hitomi!" He called in a loud whisper.   
  
She appeared in a long nightdress and wore a concerned look on her innocent yet all knowing eyes.   
  
Van's astonished gaze softened and he smiled "She'll be okay Hitomi....I love you" He said quietly and almost longingly.   
  
The apparition blew him a kiss and faded swiftly away.   
  
Someday she'd return to Gaea, to Fanelia with him. But for now he had Meryl to look after. She was the most important thing right now. As he turned back, he took off his cape and placed it on top of Meryl who dozed peacefully. Van lay back down and simply watched her, until the small flame flickered and died. he turned on his back and satred up through the sky-light window at the stellar landscape. It was like old times. Just him and his most treasured possession, sleeping beneath the gentle vigilance of the Mystic Moon.   
  
  



End file.
